Les Vacances du Vieux Pernottier
by Aelidis
Summary: Réponse au défi d'été 2015 du Poney Fringant : une conversation animée à l'auberge éponyme.


L'auberge était calme. Trop calme. Un mouton se baladait sur le plancher et Prosper le regardait d'un air désabusé. Rien ne l'étonnait plus. Quelques clients étaient là, épars, l'esprit occupé à scruter leur verre d'alcool. La fumée des pipes se mêlait au son d'une flûte jouée par un vieil aveugle dans un coin. Un rire inquiétant s'ajoutait de temps en temps, délivré par un être caché par son fauteuil. Un chat descendit de ses genoux en miaulant tout en déséquilibrant une fille de salle. Une autre tentait de nettoyer la cheminée, sans y mettre trop de cœur. De la suie s'échappait régulièrement et recouvrait un tapis déjà lourdement taché. Plus loin un client échangeait quelques piécettes contre des chandelles. On entendit un cheval hennir au loin. Peut-être un de ceux de l'écurie ? Avec un peu de chance un nouveau client arriverait et avec lui un peu d'animation.

Soudain, un client s'affaissa sur sa chaise. Il se releva et se tourna vers son voisin, Maître Robert, d'un air penaud. Le Vieux Pernottier, car c'était lui (!), porta la main à sa tête et s'exclama d'un ton mélodramatique : « Nom d'un petit hobbit ! La cuvée du Prosper n'est plus ce qu'elle était ! »

« On dirait du vinaigre ! fit Maître Robert, « Je suis tout colère ! »

« Tout colère, tout colère ! » fit Prosper avec un claquement de la langue. « Mais ce n'est pas westron mon pauvre ami ! »

Le chat, le flûtiste et même les moutons sur le plancher se turent en attendant la prochaine réplique.

« C'est pas du temps du vieux Larmoise qu'on nous aurait servi une telle pisse de chat, reprit Robert. Sensible à la susceptibilité féline, Paquette, une des filles de salle, couvrit d'une main les oreilles du petit chat.

« Pauvre Chat ! Si seulement Bob et Nob n'étaient pas partis en vacances, ils auraient pu faire taire ces deux vieux grincheux. »

« Où qu'ils sont ceux-là, d'ailleurs ? » fit le Pernottier, dont l'intérêt s'éloigna soudain de sa boisson.

Prosper se pencha par-dessus son comptoir et dit d'un ton de conspirateur :

« Ils sont partis à la plage sur les rives du lac Evendim. »

Le Vieux Pernottier, Robert et Chat écarquillèrent les yeux.

Voyant son auditoire suspendu à ses lèvres, Prosper poursuivit :

« Maître Rawloth, le conseiller du roi Elessar a eu cette idée tout à fait saugrenue d'accorder des, c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui, des _vacances pour tous_. » Il hocha la tête gravement, suivi de ses convives. Le ricanement s'éleva de nouveau.

« Bon, ça fait marcher le commerce, concéda Prosper, presque ennuyé. Tout le monde va bientôt passer par l'auberge, maintenant que le Chemin Vert n'a plus de vert que le nom. Alors j'ai laissé filer Nob et Bob avant le grand chassé-croisé des Médistes et de Wedmathiens.

« Les Médistes ? », fit le Vieux Pernottier.

« Les Wedmathiens ? », fit Paquette.

« Miawww ? », fit Chat

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia-là ? » fit le Maître Robert. J'ai pas été chasser depuis au moins trente ans.

« Sauf par cette vieille Glenda, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le Pernottier. Elle, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour te croiser. »

L'être tapi dans l'ombre rit à nouveau de bon coeur.

« Il en a de drôles d'idées, notre nouveau Roi, quand même », reprit le vieil Hobbit.

« Ah ben dame ! Moi, j'ai reçu une prime en or parce que j'y voyais rien ! » s'exclama l'aveugle. « Je me suis acheté cette flûte avec ! »

Il brandit l'objet avec une fierté non dissimulée.

« Sacré Abadam ! C'est sûr que que tu fais moins peur aux enfants maintenant, et qu'on t'invite plus souvent aussi ! » lui répondit le Pernottier.

« Oui, enfin bon, n'exagérons rien, marmotta Robert, jouer ta Bourée toute la journée, j'appelle pas ça se rendre utile. Mon petit-fils Jethro n'arrête pas de m'en rebattre les oreilles. »

« Mais du coup… nous, on peut partir aussi ? », réalisa le Pernottier.

« Partir ? »

« Bé, en vacances ! »

« Mais enfin… où que t'irais, toi, d'abord ? », s'emporta Maître Robert, toujours agacé par l'aigreur du vin.

« Humpf… humpf… »

Le Pernottier souffla de concentration. Il posa son regard sur le flûtiste Abadam, le chat Chat, les filles de salle Paquette et Muguette, l'aubergiste Prosper et son compère de colère, Maître Robert. Aucune idée ne lui vint. Il n'avait jamais voyagé, pas même pour se rendre dans la Comté. Il se souvint soudain de l'inconnu caché dans l'obscurité.

« J'irai d'où qu'il vient lui là-bas ! » décida-t-il en désespoir de cause.

Fidèle à lui-même, l'inconnu éclata de rire et montra enfin son visage en pleine lumière.

Un à un, tous les membres de l'assemblée sortirent une pièce de monnaie de leur bourse. Leur regard alla de leur pièce à l'homme et de l'homme à la pièce, sauf pour Chat qui alla se frotter aux jambes de l'étranger en ronronnant.

« Ben ça alors ! »

« Y a aucune différence. C'est le même. »

Prosper, qui était le seul à l'avoir reconnu depuis le début, glissa :

« En voilà une belle bande de bras cassés ! Même pas fichus de reconnaître leur Roi. Pas faute de l'avoir vu dans le temps où on l'appelait Grands-Pas. »

Paquette fit la révérence en rougissant tandis que Muguette se hâtait de dissimuler les derniers moutons de poussière.

« Mais alors, où que je vais partir moi ? », fit le Vieux Pernottier, tout déconfit.

Le Roi sourit avec bienveillance.

« J'avais moi-même pris quelques congés et suis sur le point de m'en retourner dans mon Royaume du Sud. C'est avec joie que je vous emmènerai sur la route avec moi. J'ai l'habitude de la compagnie des Hobbits… et de leurs estomacs ! »

« Dans le Royaume du Sud ? » réagit vivement Maître Robert, alors que le Vieux Pernottier en restait bouche bée d'incrédulité. « Ça alors ! On aura tout vu ! Depuis quand les Hobbits prennent des vacances ? »

« Et alors, rétorqua Elessar en riant, si les Rois ont droit à des vacances, pourquoi pas les Vieux Pernottiers ? »


End file.
